<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hand by kimjunhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514507">Take My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe'>kimjunhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ikon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time goes by slowly for Jiwon until he met Junhoe.<br/>Was he sent from Heaven or Hell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tick ………. tock………. tick………. tock………. tick………. tock………. Tick………tock……….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jiwon woke up to pure darkness. How he wishes the angel of death swoops right in and allow him to take his final breath on earth. He is desperate for eternal slumber as it provides him with the comfort, he desperately seeks, a colourful respite, unlike his cruel reality. Being engulfed in a void will not cease to be arduous.</p><p> </p><p>Even for a guy like Jiwon. The prolific guy who started a Fortune 500 company, the one who ran countless fundraising marathons, honorary spokesmodel; but now he is just a guy who had lost it all.</p><p> </p><p>All the kaleidoscopic moments in life will forever be a part of his memory and nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>Monochromatic is the new Jiwon.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwon teetered clumsily on his feet and fumbled around to make his way to his nightstand. With every step he took, his lips curse the heavens. Time used to fly past him, yet now he swore the Earth has stopped rotating, imprisoning him in misery. He never had time to have a proper dinner, meet up with his family or even to socialise. Now time drags as his family visits him in tears. No longer is there a need to go out nor does he need to rearrange his hectic schedule to have a home-cooked (by his housekeeper) meal. What should be a blessing was now a calamity.</p><p> </p><p>The crisp sound of his shattered glass against the floor was now a norm. He wondered, how many mugs did he break this week alone. Wonder which crystals in his collection is still being displayed, which has been swept and threw away by the housekeeper. Then again, what is the use of all the fancy crystals when no one can marvel at them anymore?</p><p> </p><p>In this situation, it is best to stay in bed and wait for the housekeeper to come in to tidy up the mess he made. But who will take care of the shattered pieces of his sanity?</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Jiwon-ya, it’s eomma. <em>Sobs</em>. Call me back dear” <em>beep</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mr Kim, your lawyer came in to pick up the documents for you to go through. Please take your time. We have also sent an audio file for the document. We will for your decision.” <em>Beep</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, call me back. It’s been a while since we hang. Call me back.” <em>Beep.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jiwon allowed his answering machine to ramble on without putting many thoughts into the messages left for him. It has been weeks and the messages were just mere mockery. Could not they all just leave him alone?</p><p> </p><p>He begged to be left alone yet everyone did not have the courtesy to do so. It is frustrating and bothersome. Jiwon laid sprawled in his bed wondering why God played this joke on him. What did he ever do wrong? He did not miss a single Sunday service despite his crazy schedule. He raised funds for so many causes. What was it about doing good will beget greatness? Why was Jiwon reduced to this state? Just as God has forsaken him, Jiwon returned the favour too. He was convinced there was no God. <em>Fuck you, God, I don't deserve this</em></p><p> </p><p>Tick………. Tock……….. Tick………. Tock………. Tick………. Tock ………. Tick………. Tock……….</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>What a beautiful day Junhoe thought to himself. The vast bright blue skies, the falling autumn leaves, kids running around in the playground and all the fashionista parading around for an Instagram worthy shot in the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a steaming hot aromatic coffee cradled in his hands, Junhoe felt this was the top three most beautiful day he ever experienced. He smiled to himself thanking God for every breath he was blessed with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes shut and taking in the scent and the sound of bustling activity surrounding him. He rests his head on the picnic mat he laid for himself. Every Sunday was his picnic day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new routine he set for himself to come to unwind and appreciate nature. The sounds of rustling leaves falling and the wind blowing through the park was almost therapeutic for him. As his beautiful eyelash flutters in the wind, sleep slowly cradled him in her arms. Junhoe consciousness slowly weaves in and out</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>How many roads must a man walk down? Before you call him a man?</em></strong> Junhoe’s ring tone broke his trance and brought him back to reality. Junhoe cleared his throat before he answered the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Annyeonghaseyo Junhoe ibnida… ye…. ye… ne.” Junhoe politely listened to his new case as his supervisor calmly gave him all the details. “Sure, so I will start tomorrow? …… ye…. Ok. I will. Bye”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Koo BbangDaeng, Oppa just receive a new case to work on.” Junhoe playfully stroke the pup fur as she barked at him enthusiastically. “Are you happy for me? I know you are. You are the cutest, yes you are”. Junhoe was aware he was getting strange looks from joggers, but he could care less. BbangDaeng is his first love and he is not ashamed to shower her with love in public. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Eomma will kill us if we are late for dinner again.”</p>
<p>Junhoe carefully packed up his picnic mat and food basket while BbangDaeng sat by his side wagging her tail as she waited for Junhoe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go home!!” Junhoe cheerfully proclaimed as he ran abreast with Bbangdaeng.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe sat at the dining table surrounded by his lovely family. His smiley parents and his gorgeous elder sister have always been his pillar of strength. Three beautiful people, he is blessed with to be called his family. They brought eh light to him and he will forever be grateful for their hustle to allow him to be who he is today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being the youngest was darn amazing. Not only was he doted on like a kid, he knew he has a longer life span to ensure he can take care of them as they gracefully age. It might be a morbid thought to some, but Junhoe was resolute to do anything and everything he could to pay back what they have done for him. Being fussed over will never get exhausting. He gratefully observes as they carefully stack food on his side plate. They were busier ensuring he gets fed instead of feeding themselves</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silly scenario to others but no complaints from him, every day is a gift and he is eternally grateful to God to be alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the way Eomma, I have been trusted to handle a new case. ALL. BY. MYSELF! MY SOLO GIG”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OMO!! Is our baby now a trusted employee?" Mrs Koo high pitch gave away her excitement. "I am so proud of you Baby" The rest of the family join in the round of Congratulatory cheer as they looked at him, bursting with so much pride. Onlookers might mistake this celebration as if he just saved the world or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eomma, I am already twenty-three years old. I am no longer a baby” as much as Junhoe wants to stand his ground as an adult, he knew it will better let them have their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aga, even if you are eighty -three, you will still be OUR baby.” His dad said so casually that it warranted a laugh from Junhoe. “Tell us more, Son. Where will you be working at and with whom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only know it is in Songpa-gu in Gangnam” Junhoe shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rich neighbourhood. Tell me everything over dinner tomorrow.” His dad slumped on the sofa; his mind taken over by their TV screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe could not help but to smile widely as he receives all the love from his family. Thank you, God, for this wonderful life</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhoe waited for the sleek black doors to be opened for him. He knew pressing the doorbell once was polite, twice was just rude yet his nerves grew as the door stayed shut. His twiddling thumbs betrayed his calm façade. It was a nervous tic of his that he adopted ever since he was young. Upon receiving the digital case file and his nerves got the better of him.  Since this was his first independent case, he assumed it will be a simpler profile, yet he landed himself the prolific Kim Jiwon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent the night googling up the Kim Jiwon and with every single information nugget he learnt, he felt weight on his shoulders felt heavier. He wished he approached the case with an empty slate yet here he is worrying how is he to live up to the expectations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello. You are?” Finally, the intercom greeted him. The voice of a lady. Middle aged at most? Gentle yet it had that hint of ‘I do not tolerate any nonsense please’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Koo Junhoe. I was sent over for Mr Kim Jiwon” Junhoe’s heart was beating so hard, he guessed it could be heard over the intercom. Junhoe quickly tried to fish out his ID for his verification when the intercom buzzed. As the door swung open, Junhoe felt that this jitter must be akin to how he would feel as he waits for the angels to open the Pearly Gates for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heavy door was opened by a prim middle-aged lady; just as how Junhoe imagined from the tone of her voice. Her hair neatly tied in a high bun, standing tall with amazing posture in her crisp uniform. She introduced herself as Jennifer<sup>1</sup> the housekeeper and led Junhoe into the penthouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow seems to be the only word that exists in Junhoe’s vocab now. Ever since he set eyes on the interior of the apartment, he lost his ability to speak. The huge windows allowed the sun to shine its glorious rays through, illuminating the whole space. The room looks heavenly as the silverwares sparkles as they were kissed gently by the sun. The windows were draped by rich heavy mahogany velvets sweeping the floors, embellished with golden silk ties. Junhoe was walking carefully on shiny beautiful marbled floors with golden streaks across the ivory marbling. He worries if his humble footsteps would stain it. He walked as carefully as he could taking into mind to not even touch or misplace any of the furnishings in the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please take a seat. I will serve you tea.” As Junhoe gently sat on the customised read leather seat, he was barraged with questions by Jennifer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any preference? Would you prefer white, green, oolong, black, or pu'erh? If you prefer, I can prepare for you iced teas as well. Green, peach? Lemon? Or would you prefer coffee instead?” Jennifer stood stiff in her place wondering why this guest look so pale. He should have a drinking preference, yet it looks like he rather dies of thirst than speak to her. <em>Should I offer him some medicines instead?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm. water?” Finally, Junhoe answered after his brain processed what came out of Jennifer lips. What seems to be an innocent question of drink menu, became an interrogation for Junhoe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tap, mineral, sparkling, flavoured or alkaline? Would you prefer your water cold, warm, hot, iced or tepid?” Jennifer took aim at him again with her “bullets”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe had to stifle his laughter. She looks so robotic and sounded so monotonous, Junhoe was tempted to search for her switchboard. The amusing part of this situation was how serious she looks as she speaks of beverages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am fine with either. You can serve me whatever is the easiest for you.” Junhoe kept his speech short in fear he would burst out laughing if he said more. He hid his smirk as he pretends to read through Kim Jiwon’s case file</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she left him be, Junhoe stood up and walked over to the display case standing proud in the living room. Neatly showcased were medals, trophies, certificates of achievements, photos with dignitaries he doesn't recognise and even local celebrities. <em>Is that GD from BIGBANG? Woah, his connections are amazing</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe was not snooping around per se, it was part of his job to sneak a peek of their personal life and to find ways to relate to them. This is hard. How would he find a common ground with this information? He heard GD song but not dine with GD. He could not even identify the other figures Jiwon was posing with and his heart sunk. There’s no common ground for the both. This connection will take a longer time to forge. Junhoe discreetly texted his supervisor. "Sir, do you think I am the right fit for this home?" and pressed send. He retreated from the display case as he hears Jennifer footsteps approaching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here is your infused water of orange slices and lime. It helps to purify your blood and to give the skin a natural glow. You look a bit pale” she left the drink on the sleek black coffee table, turned on her heels and left him be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Erm okay… bitchy, isn't she?" How dare she comments on his skin. He was controlling the anger bubbling from within. He let out a long-exhausted exhale and calmed himself down. Junhoe, you are not working with her. Let go. He repeated the sentence repeatedly to calm himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe walked over to Ms Robotic who was dusting the bookshelf. “I am Junhoe and you are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We already exchange introductions just now but sure, I am Jennifer. You may just call me Jennifer” she answered in a friendly yet laced with a snarky tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, Jennifer. Hi," Junhoe was befuddled. They did exchange name. <em>Ugh I feel so stupid.</em> His thumbs started to twiddle again as a reflex. "By the way, where is Mr Kim?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is in his room and he said no one is allowed in. Even me” Her eyes were fixated on Junhoe, the new addition to their home. Jennifer knew what he was there for and was worried for him as well. It has been a while since she had someone to talk to ever since Mr Jiwon PA stopped reporting to the apartment. Hopefully Junhoe can be with them longer than the previous one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I am here for…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I already announced your arrival, but he did not unlock the door. You can wait if you want. He will have to come out for his breakfast eventually. But if he feels cornered or intimidated by you, out you go” Jennifer said it so solemnly that Junhoe was ready to fight her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat back his bottom on the huge sofa in the living room and wait. And waiting was all he did. Mr Kim did not even step out of his room throughout the day. Not for breakfast, lunch or even for a snack. Junhoe left the penthouse at six in the evening with zero progress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow would be better Junhoe. Cheer up</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jennifer1 was inspired by the housekeeper in Still 17 (https://asianwiki.com/Still_17)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhoe walked in feeling defeated. Dragging his feet as he approached the office.</p><p>it is his monthly meeting with his supervisor; a need for all assistants to report their progress or lack of. A month ago, he was eager to be working solo. Today, he wishes he is still assisting any seniors.</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe greeted Yunhyeong feeling dejected, stinking with failure. On the contrary, Yunhyeong greeted him warmly with a wide smile. Yunhyeong has this look that could pass of as a celebrity. twinkling eyes, a smile worthy to melt hearts and his voice, soothing to the tired souls. Today Junhoe don't hope for much. maybe just a "try again" for his effort so far.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaaa. Koo Junhoe. How are you holding up? working with the Kim Jiwon must be fun huh? How is he in real life? better looking or was his pictures heavily photoshopped?" Yunhyeong asked just as Junhoe's hand shook his</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung. I am sorry." that was all Junhoe could afford to say</p><p> </p><p>Yunhyeong was surprised by the deflated Junhoe. The hoobae he knew was always chirpy, enthusiastic, and smiling from ear to ear. Yunhyeong observes his facial movements and for sure, something is not right.</p><p> </p><p>Smiley Junhoe looks like a statue only the Gods could have had sculpted. Yet this forlorn looking Junhoe, although still looking great, looks as though he went through trials of fire to reach the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you ask how Jiwon looks up close"</p><p> </p><p>Yunhyeong nodded too enthusiastically that Junhoe worries he might have had sprained his neck</p><p> </p><p>"I can tell you how many vases he has, how many books, the different awards he received, the carpet colour, the albums he collects or even the number of wood grains on his bar top. But his looks, i can't" Junhoe sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what?" confusion crept in Yunhyeong mind. what has been happening for the past month? "I don’t quite get you"</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine this, I will reach his home at 8am. his bipolar Jennifer will greet me, then I will sit there till 5pm staring at his bedroom door. Jennifer will only go in his room if he feels hungry which is rare. He doesn’t even come out for drinks as he has his own water dispenser in the room. I hear his footsteps, him cursing but yeah! That is about it." Junhoe updated his (lack of) progress for the whole months.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Yunhyeong rubbed his hands back and forth as his fingers stayed interlaced. "his state of mind is worrying. So, no engagement between the both of you at all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nada. none. zilch." what else can Junhoe say. He was mentally preparing himself to be taken off this case. in his case, he was anticipating and hoping for it. He feels guilty getting paid while he rests in Jiwon's luxurious couch, with his legs rested on the ottoman. Jennifer serving him amazingly delicious snacks which he could never have afford. Despite it being Jiwon's soon to be expired food, who could say no to (expiring) high grade caviar or (expiring) foie gras? Jennifer said that either she throws them out or they could have it for their meals. Either options, it was Jiwon's loss.</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe pats on his tummy as he suddenly remembered the lunch he had yesterday. But this is not right! Junhoe shook his head to wake himself up from his glutton self. "Hyung, if you feel that you should step in, I will be glad to handle any other case. I promise I will do a better job"</p><p> </p><p>Yunhyeong still rubbing his hands deep in his thoughts. "Nope. There’s a reason why you are his perfect match. Stay in track. I will see you next month"</p><p> </p><p>That’s it? that’s all Yunhyeong could say? Junhoe was hoping for trick of the trades or some advice but that was it? Junhoe stood up slowly from his seat ever so confused and headed towards the door. Just as he turned the knob, Yunhyeong interjected.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Junhoe, you didn’t hear this from me. if the soft silent approach dun work. Go hard"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did not say anything. did you say something?" Yunhyeong feign ignorance with a sly smile painted across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe left feeling more confused. hard approach? what did he mean by that?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>